Nosso Feliz Ano Novo
by Driih
Summary: Hermione nunca se importou com o Ano Novo, mas, ironicamente, sempre esperou por ele. Neste Ano Novo, algo incrivel acontece. Será que isso mudou, junto com o ano? Ou foi sempre assim, só não admitiam?


**Nome:** Nosso Feliz Ano Novo.

**Autora:** Driih Rinaldo

**Shipper:** Draco M./Hermione G.

**Sinopse:** Hermione nunca se importou com o Ano Novo, mas, ironicamente, sempre esperou por ele. Neste Ano Novo, algo (incrivel) acontece. Será que isso mudou, junto com o ano? Ou foi sempre assim, só não admitiam?

**Disclaimer:** O de sempre. É dela, tá? (confetes e serpentinas aqui. uhuul!)

**--**

**Nosso Feliz Ano Novo.**

Não sei porque me sinto assim. Nunca me importei pra essas datas. Ano Novo... era só mais um dia do ano, normal.

Mas ironicamente, sempre me pegava contando as horas pro fim. Era como se eu pudesse recomeçar, como se eu pudesse ser feliz, desde o começo.

Nos tempos de escola, deitava cedo, mas não dormia. Ficava com o relógio do lado, contando os segundos para a meia-noite chegar, e quando ela chegava, apenas dizia 'Feliz Ano Novo, Hermione', só então adormecia.

Agora, após a escola, após a guerra, após meu casamento fracassado... tudo continua na mesma... Estou na frente da lareira, olhando a neve cair, mas prestando atenção no relógio. São 21:52. É como se uma esperança acendesse no meu peito, como se o homem que eu amo pudesse aparecer ali na porta, do nada.

Esse homem que eu sei que não me ama e nunca vai me amar, alguém que eu sei que devo odiar, mas amo.

22:00. O relógio toca, avisando que há apenas duas horas, pra que minha 'vida sonhada' não se concretize. É muito estranho falar assim. É muito estranho tentar me entender.

Vou pra cozinha, afinal, meu estomago reclama pelas horas em que fiquei sem comer. Ansiedade? Talvez. Como qualquer coisa e me dou conta de que já se passaram meia hora.

A campainha toca, e eu atendo. Não sei quem é, e nem procuro saber; mas quando abro a porta, vejo os seus olhos cinzas encarando e a soleira da porta. Ele me olha com um olhar diferente, não o costumeiro olhar de nojo, mas um olhar que seria carinhoso, se não se tratasse de Draco Malfoy.

Sim, Draco Malfoy, meu inimigo desde os 11 anos, parado à minha porta esperando que eu o convide para entrar.

- O que faz aqui, Malfoy? – eu pergunto seca – Não devia estar com a Parkinson e os seus queridos Comensais?

- Não me pergunte o que eu faço aqui, nem onde eu deveria estar, apenas... me deixe entrar e me ouça. – ele diz com voz penosa até. Não acredito, mas o deixo entrar.

Ele entra, esquadrinha todo o apartamento e até elogia meu bom gosto. 'Esse não é o Malfoy. Não é Draco Malfoy' – eu penso – 'Mas esse é o Draco Malfoy que eu quero'

Ele se senta e eu me sento ao lado dele, não entendendo nada do que está acontecendo. Ofereço champanhe, mas ele diz pra guardar pra virada do ano.

- O que faz aqui, Malfoy? – pergunto outra vez, encarando aqueles olhos normalmente frios. Castanho no cinza, cinza no castanho.

- Não me pergunte, apenas me ouça – ele fala enquanto coloca um dedo nos meus lábios, me calando – O que eu tenho que lhe dizer, não é nada fácil, entenda.

- Diga, Malfoy. Eu to ouvindo.

- Eu sei que isso é errado, sei que você me odeia, sei que nos odiamos, mas... Isso não aconteceu porque eu quis, ou por sua causa... ninguém tem culpa – ele diz de um modo sereno, quase angelical. Eu realmente acredito naquelas palavras, palavras que eu sei: me machucarão – Ninguém é culpado por isso, e eu realmente vou entender a sua negação mas... – eu faço menção de pedir pra ele se apressar, mas ele me cala novamente. – mas... eu te amo... Hermione.

Eu vejo ele saboreando cada silaba do meu nome. Eu me derreto naquelas palavras, mesmo sabendo que podem ser totalmente falsas e planejadas, mas me derreto. Minha vontade é dizer um 'Eu te amo, Draco', mas minha voz não sai.

Não consigo mais resistir e simplesmente me aconchego nos teus braços. Ele me acolhe. O relógio toca onze vezes. Apenas uma hora. Apenas uma hora pra tudo se transformar, ou voltar ao normal. Uma hora.

- Draco – eu me esforço em dizer, já que é necessário – Draco, eu... não acredito. Acho que é tudo mentira, afinal, você sempre mentiu, sempre me machucou. Por que agora seria diferente?

- Tudo mudou. Depois do meu casamento, do meu divorcio eu percebi que não era simplesmente te provocar que eu queria. Na escola ou no trabalho, o que eu queria era ver sua reação diante das provocações, eu queria ver suas bochechas corarem de fúria, eu queria ver seus olhos me cortando, eu queria ver a tua boca se mexer despejando ofensas, mas o que eu realmente queria, era ver sua reação diante a mim. – eu ouvi aquilo com borboletas no estomago, era exatamente isso que eu esperava todo dia quando o via vindo em minha direção, era exatamente isso que eu queria. – E eu percebi, um pouco tarde, que essa minha 'vontade' era amor.

Silencio. Por que? Pra que? Eu não sei. Mas a gente fica em silencio, ate que eu me pronuncio.

- Sinceramente, Draco? Sei que não devia, que não podia. Mas eu acredito em você – eu sinto minha boca se mexer e eu ouço minha voz, mas eu não falo aquilo conscientemente. E isso só prova que é a mais pura verdade. – E tenho que acrescentar que eu odeio o seu jeito de andar e de falar, odeio tuas roupas, odeio tua arrogância, eu odeio esse seu cabelo, eu odeio tua família, odeio teu sangue... Mas eu te amo.

Fogos estouram ao nosso redor. Outra vez cinza no castanho, castanho no cinza. Ninguém ousa falar uma palavra. Nossos rostos se aproximam, nos lábios se colam. Um beijo acontece, meu sonho se realiza.

- Feliz Ano Novo, Hermione. – eu sorrio, e tudo se cala. Apenas ouço as nossas respirações juntas.

Não respondo ao 'Feliz Ano Novo' de Draco imediatamente. O beijo possessivamente, quase sofredoramente. Ele não tem noção do quanto esperei por esse beijo.

- Esse sim vai ser um Feliz Ano Novo, Draco. Vai ser o Nosso Feliz Ano Novo. – é apenas o que digo, antes de beijá-lo novamente.

O começo de um ano, o começo de uma historia. Ou apenas mais um dia e uma história assumida? Sinceramente, não sei. E nem me interessa saber... Não agora.

--

**N/A:** História de Ano Novo atrasada! S

Já agradeço por todos que leram e agradeço mais ainda a quem aperta o botãozinho roxo aí em baixo...

Beeijos

**Driih**


End file.
